


G is for Gorgeous

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock feels that Jim is gorgeous💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767568
Kudos: 30





	1. Jim point of view

For so long Jim and Spock had run around each other. They didn't talk about anything other then work. 

As they say, somehow feelings always has they way to flow over. And it did for them. After so much jealousy, avoiding each other Spock and Jim finally told each other how they felt.

But unfortunately, they didn't have a chance for some good sex

Which made them hungrier and hungrier for each other.

And it leads to now.

Jim was laying on his bed. On the soft sheets. He had taken off all his clothing. His hard and leaking cock resting against his abdomen.

Its been a long three weeks of hunger and need, flowing through Jim and it wanted to be let out. It wants to erupt. 

Jim wanted to let it free.

Jim takes himself in hand, his thumb gently rubbing over the head. Slowly at first and then with a little pressure. And fuck, it felt good.

His fingers travel down his shaft and his hand cups his balls and begin to rub is perineum, before they move to tease his entrance, which was begging to be touched.

Jim leans over on his side and searches for a bottle of lube in his bed drawer. He finds a bottle, pops it open and squirts some on his finger.

He rubs some of the lube on his finger over his entrance and slips a finger inside himself. It did feel good, but he wished that it was Spock's finger.

He slowly moves it inside him. In and out.

After a few moments Jim inserts another finger into himself.

Jim couldn't resist, imaging how Spock would feel against him, with him and inside him. Jim was desiring Spock so much. He was deliriously hungry for Spock.

Jim began to scissor himself open. He let out a few moans of delight and pleasure.

Then he adds another finger and fucks himself open furher and further. He was moving close to climax.

.....💜💜💜to be continued💜💜💜......


	2. Spock point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock enters Jim's quarters and what he finds causes them to have sex.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Spock had been in the shower. He had finished meditating and decided to shower.

Soft moans coming from his Captain's quaters caught his attention. Those moans went straight to his hard double ridged leaking alien cock.

He wrapped a towel around his waist,exited the shower and went to the door. It opened and he entered the Captain's quaters.

He froze and gasped at the site he found.

His Captain layed on his bed. Eyes closed. Soft moans came from his lips and his legs were speard open. His skin glistens with sweat drops.

He had a hand wrapped around his pink valvity hard cock and the other disappeared between his spread thighs.

Spock knelt down on the bed, which caused the bed to dip,which also caused Jim to open his eyes and look at him with widened eyes. 

"Sp...ock" Jim stuttered. "Jim" was all Spock said before he crawled over to Jim and covered the human's body with his own.

He leaned down and claimed Jim's lips in a hungry kiss.

After a few of passionate kissing, Spock pulls back and cupped Jim's cheeks "Jim, I could no longer resist you. I wish to claim" Spock says heatedly.

"Me too. I want you so bad,Spock" Jim says. Spock looks at him and then removes the the towel from his waist. Jim couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous body. "You are staring" Spock comments.

"Well, of course. You're absolutely fucking gorgeous, Spock" Jim says with a honest smile.

"You are even more so" Spock says. 

"Spock. Please. Fuck me" Jim pleads.

Spock nods and took his hard in hand and guided the head to Jim's entrance and teased it for a few moments.

Then Spock pushed in fast and deep and caused Jim to cry out in pleasure. Spock intwined their fingers together. Palm to palm.

Spock could not deny that finally being inside of Jim was one of the best feelings in the world. Pleasure crept up along his spine and burned him from the inside and along his hot burning skin and it was the best feeling he has ever felt in his entire existence. 

His steady thrusts turned became pounding fast into his beloved. It was all too much, too good, too perfect and Spock felt his orgasm slowly building up.

After a few more hard and fast thrusting they came together.

Spock pulled out and layed down next to Jim and pulled Jim against him.

"I love you, Spock" Jim whispers sleepily.

"Tuluk nash-veh K'dular. I cherish thee" Spock replies.

And they fell asleep together.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
